


Heels and Dresses

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Dress Up, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Remus decides to dress up his caregivers as pretty princesses![This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Heels and Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 9. Character A playing dress up with their caregiver(s) (Requested on Tumblr)
> 
> This was written before Janus' name reveal, so he's just Deceit here.

"Please remind me why I agreed to this."

Remus giggles at Logan's irritated sigh. Deceit reaches over and pats Logan's head, making sure not to disturb the tiara currently digging into his scalp.

"Because we love him. Now hush and put on your heels."

Remus is regressed and has been all day. But his caregivers didn't know that this morning when Logan gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him a cup of coffee. So now the pair are facing the consequences.

Remus had dug out his dress-up trunk, modified by Roman to fit the Sides, and forced Logan and Deceit to play with him.

That was about half an hour ago. Now, Deceit and Logan are sat on the floor, Remus at his trunk and digging through it. Logan has on a blue dress that reaches his knees (and that has the scratchiest sleeves he's ever felt) and a metal tiara that's digging into his head. Deceit has on a similar yellow dress and his hair is littered with bows and clips.

"Ree, honey, are the heels really necessary?" Logan asks. "It's not as if we're walking anywh—."

"You have'ta wear th' heels or Dada and I are gonna play dress up without you," Remus says. He pops out of the trunk with blue slip-on heels and waves them at Logan.

"Well, if you're going to kick me out anyways," Logan says, starting to get up. Remus gasps and suddenly Logan's being jumped on. He tumbles back onto the floor, luckily managing to stop his back from smacking onto the floor. Remus is on him, arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"No! Don' leave Mama!" Remus screeches.

"But I thought you were going to kick me out if I didn't put the heels on," Logan states. "And I don't want to put them on."

Remus pulls away slightly, staring at Logan with wide eyes. He thinks for a moment, then breaks into a big grin.

"If you don't put on th' heels, I'm gonna have Dada hide all th' Crofter's." Logan pauses, glancing over to Deceit.

"What's it gonna be Lo?" Deceit asks with a smirk. Logan glares at him.

"Well since I've been betrayed, I'll put on the heels," Logan sighs. Remus squeals and hops off Logan to grab the heels. Deceit scoots a little closer and swings an arm around Logan

"I'm very sorry about betraying you," Deceit says. Logan rolls his eyes and shoves him slightly with a grin.

Remus comes over and hands Logan his heels. He heads back to his trunk as Logan starts to slide the heels on with a sigh.

"Now it's time f'r your makeup Dada!" Deceit and Logan freeze and Logan can't help but cackle at the terrified look on the other's face.


End file.
